Sick Fred
by Lottielue1
Summary: 6 year old Fred has fallen ill.


**So the story has been up for a few years now, and so far had quite a bit of success with it, which I'm rather happy with, but not long back i was re-reading it and was shocked at how it was so I've decided to edit it to see if I can improve it.**

* * *

Sick Fred

August was a hectic time for the Weasley's the entire family was at home for the Summer. In the early morning on the third Molly Weasley stood at the bottom of the stairs and called each of her childrens names.

Bill her oldest was fourteen he had just finished his third year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and was the Keeper on his house team; Gryffindor. His head of house was Professor Minerva McGonagall, and he shared his room at the burrow with his younger brother Charlie.

Charlie was the Weasleys second child, at eleven he had just started Hogwarts and was showing to be an intelligent child, his favourite subjects were Care Of Magical Creatures and Charms. He was in the same house as Bill.

Percy was the third child at the ripe age of nine opposite to his elder silblings he would happily sit in a corner and read one of Bill or Charlie's school books. He was helpful and independent. Been only nine he was too young to attend Hogwarts. He shared a room with his youngest brother Ronald or Ron for short.

Fred and George where identical twins at the obnoxious age of six, they had to know everything where everyone was, what everybody was doing and what things did. The had identical cheeky grins that would make anyone stare wide eyed in horror because the twins loved nothing more to cause trouble and joke. The two boys shared a room on the floor above. They were never seen without the other.

Ron was the youngest brother at the age of four and had to put everything and anything in his mouth. Not one day went by that someone would take something out of little Ron's mouth. His favourite things to do was sleep, and to him life couldn't get any better.

Ginny was the youngest at three and the only girl of seven kids, having six brothers would mostly likely shape her future and she was already beginning to show interest in flying when she watched Charlie and Bill. The only thing Ginny ever played with was Paws her teddy, which was missing an eye.

Waiting in the kitchen it wasn't long till she heard them running down the stairs. Molly was an amazing cook and every child loved her food, she hoped when Ginny grew up she'd take interest in cooking. Flashes of ginger hair appeared through the door, Molly counted twice frowning both times when she only reached six. Saying their names in her head she suddenly knew who was missing.

"Darling where's Fred" she asked George

"Upstairs mummy," he said quickly and went back to his food. Thinking it to be strange that Fred and George were seperate, she was about to go to the stairs when she saw Fred walk through the door. Looking up at Molly he smiled and sat down for breakfast. thinking nothing more on the situation, she left the kitchen after telling Bill to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny. She had eaten her breakfast before the children awoke, while they were eating she had decided that she could have get some dusting done.

Five minutes later Bill came rushing into the room.

"Mum, mum, Fred's been sick" he said with quickly his nose scrunched up. Setting down her duster she hurried into the kitchen. What meet her eye was Fred sat on his chair tears rolling down his flushed cheek and vomit on his clothes, himself, on the table and on the floor.

"Mummy" he whimpered tearfully lifting his arms up for her to pick him up, the look he was giving her could melt the ice around a cold mans heart.

"Oh sweetie, lets go and clean you up," she cooed. Talking her hand he slid of the chair and looked back at the vomit, Molly noticing this picked up her wand and gave it a little wave and the vomit cleared up in an instant waving her wand again Fred was cleaned of the vomit. Climbing the stairs to the bathroom she turned on the taps and let the water fill the tub. Turning back to Fred she put the back of her hand on his forehead and instantly knew he had a temperature.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well Fred" she asked kindly. He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head to face the ground as a sob wrecked through his body.

"Fred love you're not in trouble." She quickly said taking him into her arms using her hand she rubbed his back while making shushing noises in his ear to comfort him. When the tub was full she undressed him and placed him in the bath. Washing away the smell of vomit she washed his hair so he didn't have to wash his hair again for another few days. Climbing out of the bath Molly wrapped a towel around Fred's body. Taking his hand they walked in to the bedroom he shared with George his twin. Putting clean clothing on to him he walked in to her arms and snuggled closer.

"Mummy I love you," he whispered hiddings his face in her shoulder.

"I love you too Fred, you're my special baby boy." She whispered back to him. Walking down the stairs hand in hand she sat Fred on the sofa and went to collect a bucket just in case he was sick again.

"Mummy I'm cold" Fred sniffed wrapping his skinny arms around his body. Bringing in the bucket, she placed it on the floor and an extra blanket that she wrapped around his body to keep him warm. Kneeling down she picked up a pepper up potion for him to drink, swallowing it in one, his face twisted in disgust not enjoying the taste one bit. Giving him 2 more potions she kissed the top of his forehead and rubbed his right cheek with her hand

" Get some rest love, I'll check on you later." She said calmly.

Walking back into the kitchen she started to clean the table when she saw George poke his head through the door. She knew he had been crying as his eyes were red and puffy.

"What's a matter George?" she asked him concerned.

"Mummy, Fred going to die?" he mumbled causing a new set of tears to stream down his damp face.

"George look at me," she said in a stern voice causing him to look up and hiccup. "Fred's not going to die he just poorly ok" she said softly to him "now why don't you go and play with one of your brothers," noticing Charlie walk past she called to him. "Charlie love will you play with George" lowing her voice so George wouldn't here she whispered, " He misses Fred it's making him upset."

"Sure come on George we can play dragons," he told him. Seeing George nod his head he took George's hand and off they both went outside together to play dragons.

Checking on Fred, she saw him tucked up in his blanket with Percy reading a story to him, and for once two brothers, so different who hardly got on, were sat there cuddled up not falling out or been cruel to one an other.

Four days later Fred was fully recovered and back to his normal ways Fred and George were reunited. Molly soon discovered that Fred's sickness had become a good thing as the twins weren't as close as they use to be. They didn't depend on one an other as much anymore and mingled with their siblings.

The day after Fred recovered Bill once again rushed in to the living room where Molly was.

"Mum George has been sick" he yelled quickly.

"Here we go again" Molly whispered to herself as she hurried in to the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far, but please continue. I'd love it if you'd let me know how it is now that its edited.**


End file.
